


Kinktober - Getting Creative

by soniabigcheese



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniabigcheese/pseuds/soniabigcheese
Summary: Gordon Tracy and lady Penelope are getting a little 'creative' with their relationship.





	Kinktober - Getting Creative

“Ow!”  
“Well, if you didn’t squirm so much, it wouldn’t hurt!”  
“OW!”  
“Oh, stop being such a baby.”  
“OWWIE OWWIE!”

She sat back on her heels, her arms folded, scowling at him.

“Well … you said you wanted this …”  
“Yeah, but I never thought it would hurt so much.”  
“Try wearing a corset, THEN you’ll know what pain is like. I’ve hardly touched you, so stop whining and let me continue.”  
“It looked so much better in the book.”

She paused from adjusting the ropes and stared at him.

“You read my BOOK?”

He looked ashamed, unable to meet her penetrating stare.

“Um.”  
“I KNEW it!”

She smirked, relishing him in such discomfort and pinged each knot she’d made.

“I knew my girl guide training would come in useful one day.”

She stood in front of him, from his position, he saw everything as he raked his eyes from her ankles upwards, her ankle breaking high heeled boots, to the teeny tiny little thong, accompanied by a snug fitting leather corset. It looked as if she’d been poured into it. And fixed on something in her hands.

“Is … it that what I think it is?”

She nodded and produced a tube of clear gel from the night stand. Squeezing it tightly, he watched helplessly as the gel coated the bright pink butt plug.

Seriously? Does it HAVE to be PINK??? 

This was humiliating to begin with, without the addition of wearing a hot pink butt plug.

“I … I think we’re about done now.”

He was getting nervous here, and swallowed hard. Beads of sweat were popping up on his brow, despite the slightly chilly room.

“Oh, we’ve only just gotten started Gordon.”  
“Please?”  
“If you want out … use the safe word then.”  
“Please?”  
“Wrong safe word. Try again, but this time I’ll do a countdown….. FIVE.”  
“Sherbet?”  
“Nope. Four.”  
“Parker?”  
“Eww, seriously? And nope. Three.”  
“Grandma’s cookies?”  
“That’s two words, wrong again. Two. Make another try then I’m going in!”

Shit, he’d forgotten the password and if being tied up with strong rope was painful, then this was REALLY going to hurt. He hung his head in defeat, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

“FAB.”  
“Damn.”


End file.
